five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Freddy Fazbear
Were you looking for Adventure Freddy's counterparts?: Adventure Nightmare Freddy, Adventure Withered Freddy, Adventure Toy Freddy, Adventure Golden Freddy, Adventure Shadow Freddy, Adventure Phantom Freddy, Adventure Fredbear, Adventure Nightmare Fredbear, Adventure Nightmare, Bubba, Redbear or Virtua-Freddy? Freddy Fazbear is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's, the first game he appeared in, and the main protagonist of FNaF World, being one out of eight unlockable characters from the start of the game. Freddy is also seen on the overworld, representing the player's team as you move around. Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with two round articulated ears that are capable of moving backwards and forwards and dark blue eyes. He has somewhat thick eyebrows, and a large black nose on the middle of his face which honks when you touch it on the title screen. He has a large set of teeth, four fingers and three toes, and holds a microphone with his right hand. He is one of the first characters. Freddy is relatively easy to use and understand. He is capable of dealing decent damage during the early parts of the game thanks to Pizza Wheel and Birthday combined. While Mic Toss is good against bosses due to single attacks, dealing more damage the multi-hit attacks. In most regular fights, players spam Freddy's Pizza Wheel attack. It's his most reliable method of damaging the hordes of enemies players face. The only time Mic Toss should be used is when there is only one enemy left or during boss fights for the increased single target damage. Birthday is a situational attack. If facing one of the tougher groups of enemies the player may fight during the early game, it may be wise to use Birthday. Its strength, defense, and speed buffs make it incredibly useful during tougher fights; however, use a turn to buff yourself instead of attacking. Also, Birthday only lasts for 1 attack per animatronic, and rarely 2. It should only be used if you plan to do an all out attack right after. In the end, Adventure Freddy is an all-around, good starting character, filling most roles other than support during the early game, with decent damage and Birthday being a situational, but useful, ability. He should be paired with other starting characters and some of the Phantom characters if lacking in damage. However, Freddy shouldn't be used for too long; and, he should be replaced with another heavy hitter as soon as possible. He is quickly outclassed by characters such as Phantom Mangle's Pizza Wheel 2 attack, or Withered Bonnie's Eye Laser and Unscrew attacks. Other team members should start replacing the minor support role that his Birthday ability gives. While in the late game, like most starting characters, Freddy becomes useless once you get to the Endo and Nightmare characters, as they are both substantially better at supporting and attacking respectively. With support abilities like Neon Wall, Power Song, Armor Song, Speed Song, Birthday Gifts(giftboxes), etc., Birthday would better be rendered as obsolete. Attacks like Bite 2, Mega Bite, Pizza Wheel 2, Escape Key, Unscrew 2, Freddles and especially Cosmic Song 2 severely outclass Pizza Wheel and Mic Toss combined when it comes to attacking. Summary: Freddy is an average early game character due to his damage and situational Birthday attack, but simply becomes outclassed by most characters in the mid to late game due to his low tier attacks becoming useless compared to higher tier attacks, or upgraded versions of his own attacks that mid to late game animatronics possess. * - creates a randm amount of pizzas that attack the Enemy * - Large single hit damage * -Increases buffs of all your animatronics of Speed, Attack and Defense Before heading out to other areas, players should grind until they reach Level 6-8. The enemies in the later areas are a bit strong. Buy as many upgrades as possible and always search for false walls and chests. When fighting Purplegeist, save up on Power songs and Amps. These two attacks are needed to defeat Purplegeist quickly. * - Basic attack. Can be upgraded to Toxic Bite (Toxic sword), Bite 2 (Diamond sword) or Mega Bite (Red spikeball). * - Heals Freddy * Power - Increases defense and strength stats * - Electrocutes enemy, dealing huge damage. Ideal with Power song. Which Freddy top hat do you like best? Yellow Top Hat (Nightmare) Purple Top Hat (Nightmare Fredbear) Normal Top Hat (Freddy) Top Hat with stripe (Toy Freddy) * Scott left all the Freddy characters unchanged until near the end of the daily character update stream. * Like all Adventure Animatronics, Adventure Freddy's size has been reduced dramatically compared to his original counterpart. * His bio is referred to his core series, where he first appeared. Freddya.png|Adventure Freddy Close Up. File:Wikia4.PNG|Freddy in the old Fazbear Hills. Trailer|Freddy in the old Dusting Fields. characterselect.jpg|Freddy's "Party Creation" icon. Adventure freddy profile pic.png|Freddy Party Creation Slot. Screen02.1.jpg|Freddy in the 3D Overworld. Carnival trouble2.jpg|Freddy Vs Browboy. Carnival trouble.jpg|Freddy in Pinwheel Circus. Freddy load.png|Freddy on the loading screen. WHATTHE-.gif|Appearing in the trailer with Bonnie and Chica, also seen waving a hand for a second. FNaF_World_Title_Screen.jpg|On the title screen with other characters. Fazbear.gif|Idle animation. Freddy in battle.png|Freddy Attacks. Freddy Attack.gif|Attacking animation. Fnaf world 222.jpg FBCF.png|Freddy with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Afreddy.png|Full body. fnaf-world-glitch-584x330.png|Freddy in the glitch world. titlescreen_animatronics_by_foxyboyeditz-d9ze22z.png|Freddy Fazbear with the Gang on the Opening Title Screen. Im_very_handsome_when_im_on_a_boat.png|Freddy on the Boat in DeeDee's Fishing Hole. FNaF57FreddyIdle.gif FNaF57FreddyJump.gif 4thGlitchFreddy.gif Freddy2ndGlitch.png Freddy1stGlitch.gif AnotherGlitchedFreddyTrophy.png GlitchedFreddyTrophy.png Freddy Easy.png he freddy.png FNaF57FreddyWalk.gif FreddyWalk3D.gif adventure_freddy_by_ninjalion11-d9g0mzi.png|Adventure Freddy first appearence|link=this is Freddy when first seen in the game. GLITCH! HEHEHEHE.png|Freddy in 1 sub tunnel TYIMAGE23.jpg|Adventure Freddy in the teaser. Screenshot 55.png|ScottGames.com point of view with Adventure Freddy in the teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg Fnafworld update 2.jpg Category:Adventure Characters Category:Ad.Freddys Category:FNaF1 Originated Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:FNaF World Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters Category:Red attack users Category:Orange attack users Category:White attack uses Category:Male